


Nagging questions  and Goblin answer

by TehFallenOne



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Madness, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFallenOne/pseuds/TehFallenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not good a summaries but its my first time really letting people take a look at my writing. All warnings are inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagging questions  and Goblin answer

so i am working on a fan fic for the labyrinth take a read and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas you want to add let me know LOL

Love ya i am on FanFiction.net under princessmarrosa

 

Marrosa: Be fair warned that this madness came to me one day while reading a labyrinth fanfic @ 3 in the morring while lisong to walt disneys alice in wonderland that my 5 year old was watching….so time for the I don’t own shit line right this is the only time you the reader will see this line from me….. I am make this note right now I DON'T OWN LABYRINTH OR THE CHARACTERS I' AM JUST A FAN WRITING A FAN FICTION.  
LABYRINTH AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY HENSON STUDIOS.  
But as a side note we do love screwing with many characters for are own sick and twisted minds.

Hoggle: * walks in looks up to the author cowers in fear* She worse the Jareth.*runs away in fear as Jareth pops up next to Marrosa in glitter and fairy dust *

Jareth: yea she an evil bitch....*cringes in fear as she grabs hold of his hair*

Marrosa: you where saying slave.

Jareth: we love you do as you wish with us.

 

Marrosa: now on with this madness....

 

  
Welcome to Nagging questions and Goblin answer Starring Jareth and the labyrinth characters....

 

Jareth: This is a 13 hour marathon to rasie money to rebuild the labyrinth and to buy more balls that sarah took from me. The phone line are now open operators are now standing by.

 

Sarah: WTF!! You said I could have your balls as a reward that I beat the labyrinth…

 

Marrosa: * Pops out from glitter and fairy dust out of nowhere scaring the hell out of Jareth.* Hey fairy boy you remind me of the babe.....

 

Jareth:* Grabs his heart panting...* FOR THE LOVE GOD IS THAT WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE DAMN IT I NEED TO STOP THAT.... AND DON'T CALL ME FAIRY BOY I'M A GROWN FAE....AND DON'T START THAT CRAP AGAIN THE GOBLINS WILL.....* rolls eyes as goblins come out doing the cancan sing*

Goblins: What babe....

 

Marrosa: * keeps sing* The babe with the power....

Goblins: * still doing cancan* What power.....

Marrosa: The power of voodoo.....

Jareth: *runs over kicking the goblins yelling* ENOUGH!!!

Marrosa: * pouts :( * but we were just trying to help....

 

Jareth: *sighs* Thanks you Marrosa for your help but can we get on with this marathon so we can get to rebuilding the labyrinth.

Marrosa: * nods her head* Yea I will drop in latter…* leaves in a cloud of fairy dust and glitter*

Jareth: As I was saying the phone lines are open and yes we will answer any questions or do random things to get the money that you donate. Thanks you and lets start this 13 hour marathon…

 

The firey’s and the worm as well as wiseman are sitting answering phone taking questions and writing donw how much people will donate for the cuase of rebuilding the labyrinth. The first phone rings and one of the fireys answers it.

Firey 1: Yo check it out first caller can I get your names and your question or your request and how much ya going to donate?

Caller: Yea my name is Ainver and I got a question for Hoggle.

Firey 1: What your question Ainver.

Ainver: yea Hoggle I wanted to know when Luddo fell on yea did your head get stuck in his ass and did anything rise to the occasion?

 

Marrosa; *falls off the rafters laughing her ass off at the question.*

 

Jareth : * Turns bright red from holding in his laughter as he remembers that moment.*

 

Hoggle: *Blushes and walks away*

 

Jareth: * Snickers* Well I guess that answer that question.

 

Hoggle: * Turns and looks at Jareth * Oh go fuck yourself!!!

 

Firey 1: so how much ya going to donate seeing you got your answer?

 

Ainver: I am going to donate $$ 50000.

 

Marrosa: *points at the mysterious black cat that walks by Jareth*

 

Jareth: What the fuck is a double dollar come on caller get some real money. Next caller.


End file.
